danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallbot Forget Me Not
"Fallbot Forget-Me-Not" is a compilation episode that ended up being the series' finale due to the lawsuit that resulted in the company's bankruptcy, which therefore resulted in the show's cancellation. Synopsis After having played a safety rules game with the Rangers, Fallbot goes out to take care of a vent that is blocking a dome window from closing in a storm, and gets struck by lightning, resulting in amnesia, which is a problem especially before the one day he has to teach safety rules to school children. For this reason, the other Rangers have to return certain memories to his head (and keep him out of any more dangers in the process) by the next morning before school starts. Plot Inside the Headquarters, Fallbot is playing a safety game with the other Danger Rangers, but, as Savo warns them, a class 3 storm is coming their way, so he closes all openings. Unfortunately, that does not include the dome of the observation deck due to one of the vents being bent. Fallbot sets off to do it, but Savo tells him to hurry, and the others follow him in case he needs help. Fallbot attempts to hammer the bent part so as to get the dome closing properly. Sully tells Fallbot that the storm is getting too close for him to be out there, so Fallbot acknowledges that. However, lightning hits the satellite dish, which has pointed into Fallbot's direction, getting him zapped. Burt brings him into the building with his Nab-Grabber. Fallbot says he's not hurt, but having lost his memory, he says his name is "Bog-Bottom Wart Nose." When Kitty reveals his name while asking if he's sure he's all right, that's one memory back. Fallbot then acts like a duck (such as by swimming in the fountain). He also accidentally kicks a plant in a pot onto his head from kicking his feet, which he soaks in the fountain. He refers to Sully as his "Uncle Fred" and asks him what he's going to buy him. Back in the lab, Kitty tells Fallbot memories will be his medicine. Speaking of, Rangers Burble, Squeaky, and Gabriela tell him (respectively) that the right medicine can make you feel better if you're not feeling well, that no one should ever take medicine on his or her own, and that medicine should only be given by a doctor ("Don't Touch Them Pills" from "Medicine Mix-Up"). Fallbot relearns to keep medicine out of children's reach. This is memory module #1. For memory module #2, he is reminded of the first thing that proved him important to the team: that scene when he helped defeat Commander Octodon Characters (Stock Footage Included, but mentioned if so) *The Danger Rangers themselves (Fallbot included) *Mrs. Hopper (originally from "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" but as displayed in the "Medicine Mix-Up" song "Don't Touch Them Pills") *Commander Octodon (from "Water Works") *Lobster Theodore (from "Water Works") *Joey Clams (from "Water Works") *Panda Dad (from "Fires and Liars"; also shown earlier in the "Medicine Mix-Up" song "Don't Touch Them Pills") *Panda Mom (from "Fires and Liars") *Panda Girl (from "Fires and Liars") *Poodle Girl & Parents (from "Fires and Liars") *Junior Gopher (from "Fires and Liars") *Gopher Dad (from "Fires and Liars") *Fox Kid & Parents (from "Fires and Liars") *Derek & Parents (from "Fires and Liars": "Never Mess Around with Fire") *Kate (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Timmy (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Juan (from "Wild Wheels": "Rules of the Road") *Background Trio (from "Rules of the Road," "Poison," and "Use That Crosswalk") *Science Teacher (from "Safe and Sound" but in the story proper instead) *Heather (from "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" but in the story proper instead) Songs Reused * "Don't Touch Them Pills" from "Medicine Mix-Up" * "Rules of The Road" from "Wild Wheels" * "Never Mess Around With Fire" from "Fires and Liars" * "Poison" from "Chem Gems" * "Use That Crosswalk" from "The Great Race" Clips Reused * The defeat of Commander Octodon from "Water Works" * The fire escape of Derek's fellow inhabitants from "Fires and Liars" * The awards ceremony from "Wild Wheels." Category:Episodes